A Final Battle:A Last Stand
by Winged Hussars.wtf am I doing
Summary: David Forester, Captain of the Starship Bismarck, is faced with certain death.
1. Chapter 1

A **Final Battle: A Last Stand**

**Summary: David Forester, Captain of the Starship Bismarck, is faced with certain death.**

**An: I just got into Star Trek Starfleet Academy so yeah. I'm hooked. Spent 4 hours doing 1 mission. Depressing I know. Please note this is a rewrite as my first copy didn't save. That kinda sucked. It was 40k+ words. Sad face. I guess No one wants to read a 40k word one shot. Anyway, on with the story. Oh BTW, just for story purposes let's say the Command Crew from TOS are still together on the Enterprise. No I am not even going to attempt to do Chekovs accent. I'd fail horribly.**

_Captain David Forester POV_

A Klingon unsheathed a sword. Seeing it I began to attempt to escape from the two holding me. No use. All I received was a punch to the chest. I'm almost positive a few ribs broke. The loud snap seemed to suggest it. I gasped but kept myself from falling to my knees. None of this should have occurred. I clutched my side and groaned in pain.

_A torpedo hit. The ship shook. I gripped the rail to stop myself from falling. Our Warp Drive was gone and shields had fallen. There was no hope. Help wouldn't come, and even if it did it wouldn't arrive in time. I lowered my head. So many deaths. Why did it have to be this way? Most of the crewmen on board had graduated with me only a year or so ago._

_We were tasked to patrol along the edge of the Neutral Zone. Sounded easy enough. What we didn't count on was a large Klingon Fleet hiding out near the border. Their presence had gone unaware. We only realized when it was to late. Some Captain I was._

_The fleet had opened fire as we scrambled to battle stations, the red alert alarm blaring through the ship at a deafeningly loud volume. The ship rocked back and forth. Sometimes I wondered why we didn't have seatbelts. They targeted our Warp Drive first. More than a dozen Birds of Prey coming up behind. Out shields were dropping at an alarming rate. 72%. 60%. 30%. Down and down they went._

_"Captain, they've disabled our phasers and photon torpedoes! We've got nothing to fight back with!" Corin shouted towards me. I gripped the railing tighter until my fists turned pale._

_"How long until their repaired?" I asked. I knew the answer already. We all did. Even if we did it'd be to late. I thought for a moment._

_"M'Giia, send a distress signal out to any Starfleet vessel in range. Encode it so the Klingons don't realize. If I remember correctly, the Enterprise should be around here." I ordered. Said Comm Officer snapped to it. A moment later I had recorded and had the cry for help sent. All we could do was wait. Something I had a lot of trouble with._

_Out of nowhere the attack stopped and the hostiles warped to a different location. We were left floating with three Birds of Prey and another ship. I couldn't tell what type from the range we were at. If only we had our Warp Drive. It was frustrating to say the least. Extremely frustrating._

_"Captain! Captain! We have a Klingon boarding party on deck 11! We require assistan-." The engineer was cut off as a phaser was fired._

_We abandoned the posts and turned to face the door. Phasers pointed at the entrance. I figited and resisted the urge to scratch an itch._

_It wasn't long before they had breached the bridge. We put up a good fight and felled more than a few but in the end were overwhelmed. I stood tall and summoned all the courage I could._

_"You have not only crossed into Federation space but have also attacked a Federation vessel. I demand to know your reasoning behind these actions!" I said as I glared at him. _

_"You are in no position to demand anything Captain. You have fought bravely I will admit. However, that will not save you or your precious Federation. For far to long you have stopped us from expansion but that ends now." The higher ranking Klingon revealed._

And that was how we got here. A sword wielding hostile with the intention of running me through. Said Klingon came closer, stopping around three feet away from me. Sweat dripped off my face. He placed a gloved hand on my shoulder. With a jerk he thrusted forward.

A sharp pain registered. The cold blade sinking into my side. It passed through, tip of the blade sticking out. I gasped and involuntarily doubled over. A smirk crawled its way onto my killers face. That changed quickly to suprise as a lower ranking soldier made his way up. He whispered something into the leaders ear. The sword was hastily remove from where it had pierced.

I fell to the floor, hand immediately going to my side. It did nothing to slow the blood loss. The sound of a transport working filled the room as the boarding party disappeared. Through my darkening vision I looked out the window. Help had come.

"Captain!" An exclamation from Robin came. For a moment I wondered the tone the engineer held. Until I remembered my current condition.

"H-hail the E-Enterprise." I managed to stutter out. The last thing I saw was the image of Admiral Kirk onscreen

.

**End**

**I may add an alternate ending**


	2. Alternative Ending

**A Final Battle: A Last Stand**

**Summary: David Forester, Captain of the Starship Bismarck, is faced with certain death.**

**An: I just got into Star Trek Starfleet Academy so yeah. I'm hooked. Spent 4 hours doing 1 mission. Depressing I know. Please note this is a rewrite as my first copy didn't save. That kinda sucked. It was 40k+ words. Sad face. I guess No one wants to read a 40k word one shot. Anyway, on with the story. Oh BTW, just for story purposes let's say the Command Crew from TOS are still together on the Enterprise. No I am not even going to attempt to do Chekovs accent. I'd fail horribly.**

_Captain D__avid Forester POV_

A Klingon unsheathed a sword. Seeing it I began to attempt to escape from the two holding me. No use. All I received was a punch to the chest. I'm almost positive a few ribs broke. The loud snap seemed to suggest it. I gasped but kept myself from falling to my knees. None of this should have occurred. I clutched my side and groaned in pain.

_A torpedo hit. The ship shook. I gripped the rail to stop myself from falling. Our Warp Drive was gone and shields had fallen. There was no hope. Help wouldn't come, and even if it did it wouldn't arrive in time. I lowered my head. So many deaths. Why did it have to be this way? Most of the crewmen on board had graduated with me only a year or so ago._

_We were tasked to patrol along the edge of the Neutral Zone. Sounded easy enough. What we didn't count on was a large Klingon Fleet hiding out near the border. Their presence had gone unaware. We only realized when it was to late. Some Captain I was._

_The fleet had opened fire as we scrambled to battle stations, the red alert alarm blaring through the ship at a deafeningly loud volume. The ship rocked back and forth. Sometimes I wondered why we didn't have seatbelts. They targeted our Warp Drive first__. More than a dozen Birds of Prey coming up behind. Out shields were dropping at an alarming rate. 72%. 60%. 30%. Down and down they went._

_"Captain, they've disabled our phasers and photon torpedoes! We've got nothing to fight back with!" Corin shouted towards me. I gripped the railing tighter until my fists turned pale._

_"How long until their repaired?" I asked. I knew the answer already. We all did. Even if we did it'd be to late. I thought for a moment._

_"M'Giia, send a distress signal out to any Starfleet vessel in range. Encode it so the Klingons don't realize. If I remember correctly, the Enterprise should be around here." I ordered. Said Comm Officer snapped to it. A moment later I had recorded and had the cry for help sent. All we could do was wait. Something I had a lot of trouble with._

_Out of nowhere the attack stopped and the hostiles warped to a different location. We were left floating with three Birds of Prey and another ship. I couldn't tell what type from the range we were at. If only we had our Warp Drive. It was frustrating to say the least. Extremely frustrating._

_"Captain! Captain! We have a Klingon boarding party on deck 11! We require assistan-." The engineer was cut off as a phaser was fired._

_We abandoned the posts and turned to face the door. Phasers pointed at the entrance. I figited and resisted the urge to scratch an itch._

_It wasn't long before they had breached the bridge. We put up a good fight and felled more than a few but in the end were overwhelmed. I stood tall and summoned all the courage I could._

_"You have not only crossed into Federation space but have also attacked a Federation vessel. I demand to know your reasoning behind these actions!" I said as I glared at him. _

_"You are in no position to demand anything Captain__. You have fought bravely I will admit. However, that will not save you or your precious Federation. For far to long you have stopped us from expansion but that ends now." The higher ranking Klingon revealed._

And that was how we got here. A sword wielding hostile with the intention of running me through. Said Klingon came closer, stopping around three feet away from me. Sweat dripped off my face. He placed a gloved hand on my shoulder. With a jerk he thrusted forward.

A sharp pain registered. The cold blade sinking into my side. It passed through, tip of the blade sticking out. I gasped and involuntarily doubled over. A smirk crawled its way onto my killers face. That changed quickly to suprise as a lower ranking soldier made his way up. He whispered something into the leaders ear. The sword was hastily remove from where it had pierced.

I fell to the floor, hand immediately going to my side. It did nothing to slow the blood loss. The sound of a transport working filled the room as the boarding party disappeared. Through my darkening vision I looked out the window. Help had come.

"Captain!" An exclamation from Robin came. For a moment I wondered the tone the engineer held. Until I remembered my current condition.

"H-hail the E-Enterprise." I managed to stutter out. The last thing I saw was the image of Admiral Kirk onscreen.

_POV 3rd Person Enterprise Sometime Earlier_

"Admiral, I'm getting a distress signal." Came a call from Uhura. It was puzzling. Why would someone be calling for help? Especially given the location of the signal.

"Put it through." Admiral Kirk replied. He was interested to see what exactly this was about.

_"This is Captain David Forester of the Bismarck. We've been ambushed by a Klingon Fleet off the edge of the Neutral Zone. We've lost out Warp Drive and our shields are dropping at an alarming rate. To any Starfleet ships in range, help us please!"_

The message cut off. A moment of silence held the bridge.

"Plot a course for their last known location. Get us the as fast as possible."

As they went to warp, Chekov spoke up.

"David Forester. Isn't that the cadet that beat the Kobayashi Maru test? Yes! He helped me out with more than one thing. I didn't know he became a Captain though." The Russian spoke, more to himself then the crew on the bridge. Sulu nodded in agreement.

"Coming out of warp Sir." The officer reported. Soon enough they did come out of warp and met a sight they had not expected.

The Bismarck was a mess. Debris floated around. Three Klingon Birds of Prey guarded the wreckage. Seeing them the Klingon vessels began to turn. A few well placed shots and they had joined the ruins.

"Their hailing us.".

"Put them through.".

The bridge of the Bismarck appeared. Most of crew on the bridge seemed relatively unharmed. The same couldn't be said for their captain though.

First Officer (as well as Science officer) Sturek stood up from his position at his captains side. He had a serious expression imprinted on his face but if one looked hard enough you could see the sadness he felt.

"Admiral. We thank you for your timely rescue. Had you gotten here any later I fear you would have arrived to late." He explained calmly. He explained their situation. The ship was unsalvagable. They had to abandon it. Had the young Captain heard this he wouldn't have let it occur. Fortunately he wasn't exactly able to protest at that moment.

The surviving crew were beamed aboard and rushed to Sickbay. It took a while to get them to accept medical help. The loyalty they had to their captain was amazing.

A few hours later Mccoy exited to meet them. A grim expression told them everything they needed to know.

Captain David Forester was dead.

**End**

**So. Here's the alternate ending. Idk which was better. I hope you liked it. I'd love to hear some criticism of it if possible.**


	3. Happier ending

A **Final Battle: A Last Stand**

**Summary: David Forester, Captain of the Starship Bismarck, is faced with certain death.**

**An: I just got into Star Trek Starfleet Academy so yeah. I'm hooked. Spent 4 hours doing 1 mission. Depressing I know. Please note this is a rewrite as my first copy didn't save. That kinda sucked. It was 40k+ words. Sad face. I guess No one wants to read a 40k word one shot. Anyway, on with the story.**

_Captain David Forester POV_

A Klingon unsheathed a sword. Seeing it I began to attempt to escape from the two holding me. No use. All I received was a punch to the chest. I'm almost positive a few ribs broke. The loud snap seemed to suggest it. I gasped but kept myself from falling to my knees. None of this should have occurred. I clutched my side and groaned in pain.

_A torpedo hit. The ship shook. I gripped the rail to stop myself from falling. Our Warp Drive was gone and shields had fallen. There was no hope. Help wouldn't come, and even if it did it wouldn't arrive in time. I lowered my head. So many deaths. Why did it have to be this way? Most of the crewmen on board had graduated with me only a year or so ago._

_We were tasked to patrol along the edge of the Neutral Zone. Sounded easy enough. What we didn't count on was a large Klingon Fleet hiding out near the border. Their presence had gone unaware. We only realized when it was to late. Some Captain I was._

_The fleet had opened fire as we scrambled to battle stations, the red alert alarm blaring through the ship at a deafeningly loud volume. The ship rocked back and forth. Sometimes I wondered why we didn't have seatbelts. They targeted our Warp Drive first. More than a dozen Birds of Prey coming up behind. Out shields were dropping at an alarming rate. 72%. 60%. 30%. Down and down they went._

_"Captain, they've disabled our phasers and photon torpedoes! We've got nothing to fight back with!" Corin shouted towards me. I gripped the railing tighter until my fists turned pale._

_"How long until their repaired?" I asked. I knew the answer already. We all did. Even if we did it'd be to late. I thought for a moment._

_"M'Giia, send a distress signal out to any Starfleet vessel in range. Encode it so the Klingons don't realize. If I remember correctly, the Enterprise should be around here." I ordered. Said Comm Officer snapped to it. A moment later I had recorded and had the cry for help sent. All we could do was wait. Something I had a lot of trouble with._

_Out of nowhere the attack stopped and the hostiles warped to a different location. We were left floating with three Birds of Prey and another ship. I couldn't tell what type from the range we were at. If only we had our Warp Drive. It was frustrating to say the least. Extremely frustrating._

_"Captain! Captain! We have a Klingon boarding party on deck 11! We require assistan-." The engineer was cut off as a phaser was fired._

_We abandoned the posts and turned to face the door. Phasers pointed at the entrance. I figited and resisted the urge to scratch an itch._

_It wasn't long before they had breached the bridge. We put up a good fight and felled more than a few but in the end were overwhelmed. I stood tall and summoned all the courage I could._

_"You have not only crossed into Federation space but have also attacked a Federation vessel. I demand to know your reasoning behind these actions!" I said as I glared at him. _

_"You are in no position to demand anything Captain. You have fought bravely I will admit. However, that will not save you or your precious Federation. For far to long you have stopped us from expansion but that ends now." The higher ranking Klingon revealed._

And that was how we got here. A sword wielding hostile with the intention of running me through. Said Klingon came closer, stopping around three feet away from me. Sweat dripped off my face. He placed a gloved hand on my shoulder. With a jerk he thrusted forward.

A sharp pain registered. The cold blade sinking into my side. It passed through, tip of the blade sticking out. I gasped and involuntarily doubled over. A smirk crawled its way onto my killers face. That changed quickly to suprise as a lower ranking soldier made his way up. He whispered something into the leaders ear. The sword was hastily remove from where it had pierced.

I fell to the floor, hand immediately going to my side. It did nothing to slow the blood loss. The sound of a transport working filled the room as the boarding party disappeared. Through my darkening vision I looked out the window. Help had come.

"Captain!" An exclamation from Robin came. For a moment I wondered the tone the engineer held. Until I remembered my current condition.

"H-hail the E-Enterprise." I managed to stutter out. The last thing I saw was the image of Admiral Kirk onscreen.

Lights of the simulator turned on as the cadets stood up.

"GODDAMIT!".

**End**

**I may be kinda evil but this is supposed to be an alternative ending.**


End file.
